Lordran Gakuen
by Houki Minami
Summary: "I there I was, in Lordran Highschool, ready for the spring of my dear life. Little did I know that this new school life would NOT be as smooth and calm as I thought". - Japanese Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

** And here I am in the Dark Souls' fandom. Maybe this idea was already used, But I always wanted to make a Dark Souls Highschool AU. Please, don't blame me for my pseudo-writer urges, and forgive if this idea is unoriginal. I'd also like to say that english is not my first language, and if any gramatic error is unbearable, please PM me and I'll correct it as soon as possible. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this little fic based in my unlucky journey in that game. Stay golden, everyone.**

**oh, and dark souls dont belong to me. Thank you.**

**.**

**~~X~~**

And here I am, Lordran Highschool. I can't believe that after that insane place called Asylum Middle-School, my life would have some light in it. Too bad my senior Oscar couldn't make it here. Stupid two ponts. TWO. EFFING. POINTS!

Oscar was the best senpai you could ask for. He helped me out with the homework, shared some Soul-candy with me. He even gave me the key to the roof back in that nightmare I called Middle School. Too bad indeed, But he didn't had any hard feelings, and gave me his precious lucky charm, his Estus Flask. A pretty little necklace with this jewel with orange light. Don't worry senpai. Your will will carry on with me...

Oh, sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kurokiba Mukuro. Kinda morbid, isn't it? Well, when you have the Darksign Disease, pale skin and a weird mark in your chest is something you've to get used to. I'm not the only one, but those idiots think I'm different for some reason... Well, not wasting my time with them. But I guess this whole "different" thing will bite me someday... somehow...

So, after the entrance cerimony with ms. Busty Student council president, Gwynevere, she dismissed all of us so that the new students, "undead" to some seniors, have some time to know the school and "each other". I should go to the infirmary to check myself up, after all, this DD can mess with me if I don't take my Humanity medication from time to time. Since my student ID have this little warning, I should be fine.

Except for the fact I have no ideia where it is. I should ask for some directions. Maybe that guy with messy black hair can help me? He is tall, skinny, and for some reason was looking at his hands and twitching a little. Another weirdo? But he must be a senior, so I really don't have much of a choice.

"Err... Excuse me?"

"Crah!" Holy crap! What the hell?! Did he just... Crow at me? What was that about? What was he? Some kind of chicken? After that freaky accident, he turned around to face me. Wow, he should really sleep more. Look how deep those eyes are. "Oh... Sorry if I scared ya. But never talk to me from the back. That's freaks me out!"

"Okay..." He's the one to talk. "Hey... Could you give me some directions? I can't find my way to the infirmary."

"Oh... Are you an undead?" I shaked my Head in a yes, and he smiled. Now, that's one senpai I was happy to meet. With no hesitation, he guided me though the school. Some floors and stairs later, there I was: The infirmary. At least was what the sign above the Door was saying. "Here we are. I hope you enjoyed the tour. Thanks for choosing Raven Airlines."

I chuckle, he laugh as well, what a funny senpai. But before I could ask his name, he runned away. Huh... Maybe he is some kind of Tour Guide. After all, Lordran is a giant place, and I couldn't be the only one lost here. His duty or not, I should buy him some snacks one of these days to thank him.

"My, Oh my. If is not an undead I see." I heard next to the Door to the infirmary. I turned myself to the way I heard that voice, and saw this... Senior? This guy with short black hair, skin pale as mine, and with those strange, bored eyes, that said he probably didn't have anything better to do, sitting in one of those "waiting seats". He chuckle, and to be polite, I chuckle as well. "Welcome to Lodran Highschool. Want a piece of advice? Just don't mess with anyone, and your life in here will be easy, easy..."

"E-Excuse me...?" Now, what kind of "advice" was that? 'Don't mess with anyone'? What does he mean by that? Apparentely, my confusion was too obvious, as he sighed, and continued...

"Look, kiddo, just take this advice from your senior. This school may have a great reputation and stuff, but is still a school. Delinquents and gangs are everywhere, and one word, one move, even one wrong stare, they will skin you alive. Even that hot student council president have two abominations as bodyguards. And believe me, they will do much worse. Like I said, just stay cool, and your school life will be smooth and safe."

"Okay... Thank you, Err..."

"Naito... Call me Crestfallen Naito."

"Okay... Naito-senpai. Thank you for the advice. I must go Now."

"Very well. Go do your stuff. If you need anything or more advices, I'll be here. I'm always here, anyway. Good luck, you will need it. Heheheheh..."

Geez... That senpai freaks me out. But, somehow, I can't blame him. He must've seen some insane stuff, or maybe just some bad experiences with those said delinquents. If I remembered correctely, there was indeed two strange students beside Gwynevere-kaichou in the entrance Cerimony. The blonde with red ponytail and fierce eyes, and the bald guy whose jacket makes him look overweight. Mental note: avoid those two. What were their names Again? Onrstein and Smough? I can't remember very well...

Better snap back to the infirmary. I bowed to Naito-senpai and knock the Door in front of me a few times. Nothing. Knock knock Again. Nothing nothing Again. Well, that was some school nurse. I know is kinda morbid, but I would be dead by Now...

Soon, I was tired of waiting, so I slided that door open and knock a few times to warn... Someone, about my presence. The infirmary was your regular type of infirmary: some beds, a curtain to separate them, a closet for some medicine, a table and a rolling chair. Yep, standard as hell. However, there was this little item that separate this infirmary from the others: this tiny, cute, blonde girl I found in one bed. She was probably about my age, so she must be a freshman As well. She was trembling a little... Maybe in fear...

...

Crap! I scared a cute lady! This is so uncool!

"H-Hey...! Don't be afraid! I won't hurt you! I just need to see the nurse!" Now I'm talking like one of those stupid new preschool teachers that have no idea what to do with a crying child. This is even more uncool... Or less cool... Who cares?!

Fortunetely, she seemed to calm down a little. I'd said, I'm not the most frighting guy either. But I did notice that she seems to be that kind of shy girl that doesn't talk much.

"Oh, what do we have here? An undead?" Hearing that voice behind my back, I turned around and saw this guy. A blond guy with one of those coconut haircuts and a pointy nose. He was wearing a labcoat over his School uniform, our school uniform. Was he a student? "Pleased to meet you. My name is Saitou Petrus, and I'm nurse Rhea's assistant. Can I help you?"

"Well, yes... I'm Kurokiba Mukuro, and I have this prescription saying I must take some medicines here." I handed to him a piece of paper with some of the stuff I needed. He took it and started reading it. After that, he sighed and went sitting in the rolling chair, looking at some bottles in his table. It didn't last long, and he passed some of them.

"Here you go. Darksign, isn't it? Tough stuff, But some right medication and you should be fine." He said as I drunk some water to gulp down those black pills. For an assistant, he do know what he was doing. Petrus then waved to the cute girl in the bed. "I bet you already met our little angel here. Her name is Hoonoji Anastasia. She's an assistant as well, despite being a freshman."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Shortening the story and sparing her of some... Unpleasant memories, little Annie is working here as a part-timer for money to a throat surgery. She can't do much, but please bear with it."

Wow. So that's why she didn't talk to me. She can't. Throat surgery, eh? Must be tough, tougher than being an "undead" with DD.

"Mister Eeyore outside is also a part-timer. Don't mind him, he also have some bad memories, like that time with the President's golden boys or when he almost drowned because of some stupid prank with the Ghost Gang..."

"Huh..." I was right. Naito-senpai did have an awful first year. Was he warning me? Well, that's not gonna happen to me!

... I hope...

"But I guess this is what happens when you try to be another Slayer..."

"Another What now?"

"Oh, you never heard about the... Slayer of demons? The delinquent with noble heart that saved Boletaria High with his own fists?"

"..."

"Very well. If you have some time to spare, I can tell you the story of the Slayer of demons. Everything started with a school not far from here called Boletaria High and the Mist Gang..."

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

~~X~~

**thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. Probably there is some other fic with that same idea, But I hoPe that this won't be a problem. I just wanna write a fic and have some fun. But if this fanfic is not as good or is to much unoriginal, I'll understand. aside those unfortunate implications, I hoped you all liked the story. StaY golden, my friends.**

**oh, and some explanations for the names:**

**- Kurokiba Mukuro: "kurokiba" means "black fang", my favorite class in the game, and "Mukuro" can mean "corpse".**

**- crestfallen Naito: "Naito" can be a real japanese surname, and a way to say "Knight". Its kinda of a play on words.**

**- hoonoji Anastasia: "Hoonoji" can mean "flaming bird", like in phoenix. First, because of her duty as a firekeeper, and second because... You know, that incident with Lautrec.**

**- "-kaichou": It means "faculty leader", or "president" in the case;**

**- "-senpai": senior.**

**- Oh, and snuggly will also have a japanese name. I hope you all understand. Thank you for reading Again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I never thought I would receive such good feedback for this story. Thank you very much you all. Here's chapter two of this nonsensical fanfic. I hope you all like.**

**Dark souls, or course, doesn't belongs to me...**

~~X~~

Not a long time ago, in Boletaria high, there was this delinquent whose name no one can remember. What they do remember, however, is what he had done for them. He was the hero, the champion of Boletaria High. The Mist, a dangerous biker-gang from ATLUS district, was causing chaos and disorder in that school, and for some time, hope was the last thing the students could think of.

However, this delinquent, later known as Slayer of demons, together with a traitor girl from The Mist, fought his way through, not only defeating minions and the so-called bosses, But Saving entire locations from their control. In the end, at the rooftop of Boletaria High, the Slayer and the leader of the Mist fought an epic battle. In the end, the Maiden in black, the traitor, sent the Boss out of comission, making the Slayer the savior of Boletaria high...

.

At least is what Petrus-senpai is telling me. Not that I don't trust him, but this story is too epic for real life. Sure, there was a biker gang with this same name, and there is a school called Boletaria High, But this maybe is just one of those Pastas, urban legends.

"He was indeed an epic hero." I said. Whatever this story is true or not, I should pay my respect. After all, I was possibly wasting senpai's time with this story, when he could be doing other important Things as an assistant...

... Like answering the Door.

"Well... He was a hero. But this is a story of long ago. Nowadays, people think he is just a urban legend." You can say that Again. "So, Mukuro, do you have any good stories to share with us?"

"Huh...? Me? Well... I am your average lad from next door. My parents divorced ten years ago, and I live with my mother since then. It was in Middle school that the Darksign virus infected me. My hair fell off, later grew back in this sick white colour, my skin turned pale and my health... You could say I had none. I had this friend, Hoshino Oscar, and he helped me overcome my DD complex. Unfortunately, he couldn't make it pass entrance exams, so he is Now in another school. I have no other stories to tell you. Sorry."

Yeah. I'm just your average young man from across the Street. No big stories, no epic battles, no past. Aside from the DD, a common infirmity, I'm just a body with a name. People say I'm different, But I'm just your average Yamada Tarou.

"Do not be sad, friend. Don't have any stories to tell? Makes some of them here. This is highschool,after all" he reached for a closet, and grabbed something in there. When he turned around, He was carrying one of those Lava-lamps. He plug it in and the show of lights and color begun. "Maybe this will cheer you up."

Lava-lamps, Huh? The infirmary in Middle-school had one of those, too. Everytime after a fight against my stupid classmates, usually because they were making fun of my White hair or bullying me, I'd go to the nurse's office to rest and see the pretty lights. Who can blame me? It's so relaxing, so calming, so...

"SHINY! CRAH!"

"Oh, go away, kira! Go bother someone else! This is an infirmary!"

"But is so shiny and sparkly! Me want! Me want!"

"Go away! Don't make me call Gwyndolin!"

"CRAH! Okay! Okay! Just don't tell Gwyndolin!"

"Geez... Stupid bird-brain..."

...

...

Okay. Maybe some explanations would be nice. I just saw the blonde senpai scare that Tour Guide senpai away out of the infirmary. The Scene last just seconds, yet, here I am, staring at the Door, surprised. I looked at miss Anastasia and she was confused as well. Then I place my eyes in the lava-lamp, and then to Petrus-senpai, who was sighing in Disgust.

"Sorry to make you two see that. Stupid Karasuma. He's like a moth. If it is shiny, he'll go after it." The turned to us and bowed. So the black-haired senpai's name is Karasuma? Huh... Fitting. "He has a serious case of ADHD, and like to collect everything that is 'shiny' to him. But, of course, if it belongs to somebody else, he will pay to have it. His family is rich, so you can make a fortune out of him."

"Well, he helped me to find the infirmary. He can't be a bad person."

"And he is not. But when he sees something 'shiny'..."

"..."

Mental note nº2: hide your Estus Flask under your shirt when near Karasuma-senpai.

Nothing more to do here. Better Head back to the class to wait for the afternoon classes. I bowed to Petrus-senpai and ms. Anastasia, as well as Naito-senpai at the Door, and make my way to the classroom. Lordran high sure is huge. I can see the City from here, as well as the cemitery. Not to mention the other building, the faculty and extracurricular activities building, was bigger than the classes building.

I was so distracted looking at those gorgeous views that I bumped into someone. Of course, I apologized, and was going to be back at my track, when suddenly I felt my arm being pulled. I turned around and saw those other freshmen looking at me if fierce and malicious eyes...

"Hey, whitey. Where do you think you're going?" One of them, with shaved Head and dirty uniform, said.

"Uh... Back to class?". I see no reason to lie. A student with black, shoulder-length hair, the one who was gripping my arm, let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Well, then. I guess I can let you go... If you give your money."

"Excuse me...?"

"Y'know... Money, green, notes, cash. Call them whatever you want. Just give them to me! This area is MY turf now, and if you wanna pass through it, then give me your money!"

"Oh... Sorry, But I don't have any money with me." I wasn't lying. When I'm out to school, I just bring my keys, my books and my lunchbox. My home is not far from here, so I don't need money to buses or trains.

"Are you shitting me? Do I have 'dumbass' written in my forehead or something?"

"Look, I don't bring money with me to the school. And I just want to go to the class before the bell rings. So I'd appreciate if yo-..."

*PUNCH!*

...

...

"Could you please take your fist out of my face? It's bothering me..."

"Huh...?"

"Oh, well... Guess I've to return the favor..."

*PUNCH!*

"Ugh...!"

"Much better."

Did you all think I was weak and wimpy because I was skinny and pale? Well, yeah, I don't talk much and being with new people scares me, But all these years being bullied have taught me how to defend myself. Sure, I need some help against upperclassmates, but I guess I can handle a few punks...

So, after I "returned" the punch, the shaved-headed student, recovering himself from the shock of his fallen partner, charged against me, waving his fists like a madman, trying to hit me. Now, what to do? He was standing in one place, obviously not knowing what he was doing, and with his back exposed. I turned around him as fast as I could, and reach to his back, while he stopped with the "crazy-lazy-arms" dance and looked around, confused. It was too late when he notice me, and I kick him in the Head from behind. A high kick! Thanks, Oscar! That move is cool and useful! This one ended unconcious, unlike the other moaning on the floor. I have really weak arms, and if I break them, I can't write for a while, so I decide to train my legs instead.

"Hey! Look over there!"

"Boss is down! What the hell happened?!"

"Whitey's over there! After him!"

Oh, crap! I'm outnumbered! I may be a decent fighter, but I'll be back to the infirmary in no time if I try to fight against... Six of them. Oh, who cares? I must run! I must hide! I must...!

"Psst! Over here!"

"Wha...?". I looked at one of the doors, and this student pulled me in. It was too fast, I think fast enough to avoid getting caught. I was far away from the others, maybe they think I runned away. Luck for me! I looked to my savior and, really, he was no different from the others. Black hair and red eyes. But this one was actually friendlier, not to mention he was carrying this... Dakimakura with a cute anime girl? What the hell...?

"Hello. You must be the whitey.". Great, another nickname. If "skinny" wasn't enough. "My name is Ichimaru Nashi. And this beauty with me is Yulia Liongate. She is the queen of the Crystal world and... Between you and me, I think she have a crush on me."

"..."

"What...?"

"Nothing. Good luck with her. She is... Charming." Never talk back with a weirdo, Mukuro. You've learn that much. But, aside from that, I guess I'm grateful for meeting him here. "My name is Kurokiba Mukuro. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. That was a close call, eh? Those hollows think they control the first-years, But they're nothing but weak idiots with no brains or brawl. Me? They called me 'loser' and 'nerd' back in Middle School, But now that I'm a highschooler, I can make my own club with Yulia!"

" hollows...?"

"Yeah, those idiots full of themselves. I can see you are not one of them. If that's the case, would you like to buy something?" He reached to his backpack and pulled out some items. Some of them were mangas and light novels with big-breasted ladies, But this particular item caught my attention the most: those little yellow notes with sticky edges. I reached for them, But Nashi was faster. "Oh, do you want some of those?"

"Well... I'd like to know what they do."

"This, my friend, is Soapstone's Help notes!". Again my confusion was apparently painted in my face, as he explained further about those notes. "You see, we have this guy of the third year, Genichi Soapstone, who like to help other students with his little yellow notes. Since he has this very generic Handwriting, we all can copy and make our own help notes, althought some of them are just for trolling. My favorite is this one that they usually stick to the Door of the student council."

He handed me one yellow note, and I read what was written. "Amazing chest ahead"...

Oh...

"Thank you, but I think I'll pass."

"Huh... What a waste of my time. Go and fall off a cliff."

Okay. This guy have some serious issues. Better have some distance from him. But I can't hate him. He saved me, after all. We should talk about manga sometime. Which reminds me, I have to buy this week's Shounen Jump...

Opening the Door, I peeked at the corredor to see if one of those... Hollows, are still lurking around. No, clean area. No hollows around. I stepped outside and start heading back to my class. The stairs are right there! Maybe if I...!

*STOMP!*

"Hi there, little feet.". Just my luck! Godammit! When I thought my problems for the day are over, this massive, muscular guy with tanned skin and hairy body stepped in from of me out of nowhere and smiled like a madman. "My name is Sakurano Tsuyoshi, and I will offer you a choice: would you like an empty wallet, or a bruised body?"

Oh, dung pies...

~~X~~

**Thanks for reading. Maybe there's still some errors,and If one of you find one. Please MP me and I'll correct it as soon as possible. Now, to the explanations of some of the names...**

**- Karasuma Kira: "karasuma" can mean "Crow demon", while kira, originally "good luck", is a sound effect for "spark", "shine".**

**- Ichimaru Nashi: Ichimaru is "Round market", since he is a merchant. Nashi can be either "pear" or, in a morbid way, "dead body".**

**-Sakurano Tsuyoshi: Sakurano means "cheery blossom field", But "sakura" is also a kind of sushi with meat instead of fish(although is Horse meat). Tsuyoshi means "strong one", its also sounds like "Osuushi", which means "Bull"**

**- Yamada Tarou: Its Japan's most common surname and name. It's like Arthur Walker or John Smith (no offense, of course). Your "average Joe".**

**- Dakimakura: human-sized pillows. They are used to clinycal use, But nowadays are just a decoration with anime girl pictures for the otaku community.**

**- Genichi Soapstone: "Genichi" means "illusory one", in a literal way.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Stay golden!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, you all. Houki Minami's here. I wanna thank you all for reading this story, and sorry if this chapter looks rushed or something. I just don't know how to finish an arc, and this sucks. But, what to do. I included a fighting scene, because, let's faced, this is a dark souls AU, and fights and deaths is what you have the most in that game. Not to mention some waifus and husbandos, but let's talk about that some other time.**

**Dark souls, or course, does not belongs to me.**

~~x~~

There was this Bully back in Middle School that I could never forget, even if I wanted to. His name was Ono Daichi, and as his name imply, he was fat. So very much. And ugly as sin. Not to mention, he had this baseball bat always at hand, and whoever tried to disrespect his authority fall victim to it. He was the "King of the Gate", and no one dared to step in his "turf", the entrance gate, without paying an "extra tax" or feel the wrath of his bat...

Until I had enough of that. I discovered a little secret passage in his turf, a hole in the wall to the outside, and played a trick on him. I just needed water and a bucket, and Voilá! When he least expected, I made the bucket of dirty water fall on his Head. It was a mean trick, But he deserved! After that incident, he never went near the entrance for too long again, and everybody was free to come and go. It was my first victory against bullies.

Oh, Why I'm remembering such event, you ask? Well, it's because I'm having a Deja vú Feeling right here, in Lordran high: a massive, arrogant Bully is blocking my way again. He was still grinning, literally looking down on me...

"So, little feet, What is it gonna be?" He asked, showing hints of impatience. I looked at my watch. Damn. Next class starts in fifteen minutes. I should just say I don't have any money, and maybe he will let me go.

"Sorry, Sakurano, But I don't have any money.". I'm just too naïve. By the look in his face, of course he didn't believed me."I'm serious. I don't bring money to school! I don't take any bus or train! I bring my own lunch! I don't need it here!"

"Well, then..." In a blink of an eye, I felt this hard, fast punch right in one of my sides, making me grit my teeth in pain. It was actually the scare, rather than pain, that made me do that. I'm used to pain since, well, I was the main target of bullying back in Middle school, but even with that, that punch was very hard to take. I took a few steps back to recover and maintain some distance to observe his movements, as he laughed Again. "... I guess this mean you only get the second choice. Amirite, fellas?"

"You said it, boss!" I turned around to maybe escape from the situation and pretend that never happened, But these two "hollows" blocked my path and pushed me back against the Bull. "Nu-uh, whitey. Once you enter the arena, your only exit door is Boss! Or, in you case, the infirmary!"

Are those guys for real?! Do I need to take down that... Bull, to pass through?! Before my inner self could answer this important question, my sides were assaulted again, feeling Now a deep pain! No wonder this guy looks like a bull!

Okay, Mukuro, calm down. Oscar always said that, once in highschool, or even in college and life, you must be calm, move carefully, and never think you know everything about something. Failing to understand that will get you killed, or worse. Just stay calm, see how things work, and move with extra care to have stamina for more if you fail.

"What? Praying to the Gods, little feet?" I dodged one of his fists, a swift lateral punch to my sides. I could see that, after failing this attack, he stepped back and jump for a hammer-kick afterwards. It hit my shoulder, But at least I was still counscious. He laughed again, probably thinking about his victory. "Oh man, I should call you 'Grasshopper' instead of 'little Feet'! What are you? A ballerina?!"

He tried his side punch again, and again I dodged. Now! With some confidence in my plans, I lifted one leg and, in quick movement, kicked him right in the stomach! It's a hit! I see... His punches have little range, and if I'm fast enough I can dodge them and hit him! Now, don't get too cocky. He is still in his two feet.

"Huh... Begginners' luck, that's all! Let's see you dodge this, little feet!" He grinned, although I could see he was shocked to see the "little feet" hit him. He jumped in to the Air, and lifted one leg. It's the Hammer-kick again! But I saw through it! I just need to pray to this to work!

I dodged to one side, and as I expected, his foot only hit one place. That's the problem with high-kicks: they are Cool and powerful, but can only hit in one place! Again, I kicked him in the stomach, and stepped back. Now, Sakurano was really confused.

"What the hell?! How can this little feet be so fast! Maybe if I break your legs you'll stop jumping like a godamm...!"

"Shut your trap!" Again, no moves means attack and retreat if you see any threat. I get it now! His punches have little but broad range, while his kicks have large but can only hit in a single point. I get it now!

And so, there I was, dodging and kicking Sakurano Tsuyoshi. He is fast, I have to admit, But he os also very predictable. He hit me a few times, But I had the upperhand. In no time, he was exausted, sweating like a pig, and with little to no breath. I was no different, but he got the worst.

"Impossible... Me, the bull of the second year, about to lose to a mere undead?! That's just a lot of Bull-...!"

"You said it, numb-bull!" Before he could said a word, I kicked him it the mouth, sending him flying backwards. He landed on his back, unconcious, making his henchmen ignore me completely to help him out. Wow, my first fight in Highschool, and I won. Not bad...

Maybe because they've seem what I'm capable of, the two hollows put their leader on their back and fled from the corridor. I guess I'm scott-free. After all, If I was a Bully, I wouldn't be very happy to say that a skinny, pale undead kicked my ass. Maybe he will, maybe not. Not wasting my time thinking about that, better take my way to the class...

"There he is! Whitey's over there! Let's crush him!"

Again, my bad luck catch up with me, and the same hollows I met before were there, in the end of the corridor. I'm just too tired, I can't fight anymore. I just need to reach the stairs and go downstairs. I just need to...!

"Hey, whitey. Do you want a empty wallet or a Bruised body?"

And now we have these hollows watching the stairs to the floor below. I just can't have a break, can I? One side, hollows ready to skin me alive, other side, hollows ready to skin me alive, and below, hollows ready to skin me alive. That's just uncool. However, there was no one watching upstairs, so I took this only safe option.

Like always, those hollows ran after me, and soon, I was surrounded by them. This is why running to a upper floor is a bad idea: I have no place to escape now. I just did that because it was my only choice. And now, I don't have any. I'm cornered, I'm hopeless. The bloodthirst in those hollows' eyes were very disturbing, like they would jump right into my neck, and given the situation, this will probably happen. Even if I struggle, I wouldn't make it out without some serious injuries. Well, at least I'll see that lava-lamp again...

"You guys! You guys! Run! Run!"

What? Before they attack me, this particular undead showed up, running and shaking his arms to the air like a man out of the mental-clynic. The others just looked at him with confused eyes. When he was close enough, he passed through us, still screaming...

"Hey, what the hell, man?! What happened?"

"Don't you guys see?! This is the third floor! Ryuuji is coming! He's coming! Run for your lives!"

Now, after hearing that name, "Ryuuji", every single one of them panicked. I was confused, but as I saw all of them ignore me to run away to the stairs, I realise that if this "ryuuji" get me, Things aren't going to be pretty. I heard steps coming this way, and was too late to safely reach the stairs. I just opened a random door and passed through it. The steps were just too close from where I was before.

"Hey, punk! What the hell do you think your doing in the Third-years' floor?!" I heard this strong, Intimidating voice on the other side of the door, followed by a weak one soon after.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Ryuuji-senpai..."

"Yes! You should! Now, prepare to feel the wrath of my Hellflame!"

"N-No... Please, not the Hellflame!"

And the weak voice was muted by a intense impact. Even across the Door, I could feel the floor shaking below my feet. What the hell happened? Wait... Better not know!

After that freaky event, I noticed something: this door in not a door to a classroom. If fact, there are stairs here. Could this be the way to the rooftop? Before I could notice, I was already heading up, step by step, until I saw the silhouette of a door. It has shining ends. Of course is the way to the rooftop!

I opened and then the Evening Sungreeted me. Yeah! Fresh air, concrete floor, a protection fence and a "sky's the limit" feeling! It was the roof alright! Such beatiful and calm place. After the infirmary, this place was where I used to be most of my time in my old school. Again, who can blame me?

But, ,apparently I'm not the only one to enjoy a place like this. In one corner, resting his back in a fence, this young man with blond hair pulled in a ponytail, with a red stupid cowlick by one side of his head, And wearing our school uniform with a strange symbol of a "faced" Sun patched in the back of his jacket was gazing at the sky, with a silly smile on his lips. Could he be a senior? He doesn't look much older than me.

"Ah, hello there!" When I approached, he gave me this silly, harmless smile, as he faced me, then back to the sun. "Sorry if don't notice you before. I was just looking at the Sun..."

"Huh... Really?" No malice or sarcasm intended, I just want to know what makes someone say that. He looks very happy doing that... Or he's High as balls. I dunno, we are in Highschool, and this place is far away from the eyes of the teachers or other students. But he seemed innocent enough. As I rested my back in the fence, he started humming a song, still looking at the cloudy sky, with barely any sunlight. "So..."

"Solaire, Hyuuga Solaire, my friend..." Huh, another fitting name. Wonder if this is fate or just a play on me from above. "Yours?'

"Err... Kurokiba Mukuro, an undead, as they say."

"How joyful! Another Undead!" He smiled again. "What a surprise! And here I was, just thinking about how to find sun! I can't believe how lucky I am to see another undead here!"

"Err... Nice to meet you too... I guess...? Wait, what do you mean 'finding your Sun'?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't literally." He waved both his hands as he dismissed what he just said. What a strange guy, but he is the good kind of strange guy. Maybe we can be friends. "Let me explain, friend: since we both in Highschool, I was thinking that, now that I'm an undead, I can search for my very own sun here!"

"Sorry, Solaire, but I don't follow."

"Mukuro, my friend, This is Highschool: The end of our childhood and the path to our adulthood. this is the time to search ourselves, the time to try other things, to time to build our own way. Here, I can try to find my Sun, the way I'll take in my life. Maybe my Sun will be in Sports, maybe it'll be in Faculty work, maybe among my friends and other people. Since our own planet have it's Sun, I wonder if I can find my own here, in Lordran High. That's the I enrolled here in the first place!"

This guy... This guy... I don't know what to say. That was just too deep. I used to think life was just a waiting room for death. Just sit in your corner, and wait to finally rot away. Thanks to Oscar, I abandoned this way of thinking, and tried to enjoy life as I could, even with bullies, even without him. But this guy... Hyuuga Solaire, it's just... Wow. I here I thought he was just one of those pseudo-hippies with "love and peace" mentality. I'm not that wrong, but now I see Solaire with a new light. And I just met him. How did he do that?

"Well... good luck with that. Maybe I should try find my own sun as well." Maybe my Sun will be a good highschool life, maybe it'll be the friends I'll make, maybe it'll be in the bosom of a good-looking lady... Damn hormones.

Wait! I almost forget! Class starts in... Six minutes!

"Hey, Solaire, It was good to chat, but I think we have to go now!"

"Don't mind me, Mukuro. I will be here just a little longer to gaze at the Sun. You go on ahead. Oh, and... here!" Before I could reach the exit, he tossed me a piece of folded paper. I unfolded it and there was a phone number on it. Could it be his? "That's my phone-number. Since we're both undead, we should meet and help each other with schoolwork. After all, We are amidst strange beings, in a strange land. Engaging in a jolly co-operation should make things easier, don't you agree?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Sunbro!"

I hope he doesn't mind his new nickname. It's so fitting. Well, here I am again, heading downstairs, and now in front of the door to the third floor. Before I stepped to the other side, I opened it a little and looked outside. No, not a single third year. Lucky! I entered the third floor, closing the door behind me and dashed downstairs. Luckily it seems that no one is here too. I guess is because classes are about to start, and deliquents are usually outside during this periods of time.

Well, I made it to my class, and with two minutes in advance. I sighed. It was an exausting day, but I made it alive. I don't know if the next days will be safe and sound, but let's not think about that now. I looked at the folded paper in my hands, and I smiled. Maybe, if I can find people like Solaire in this school, things like bullies and deadlines won't be bad... At least not that bad.

...

...

Oh crap! I didn't eat my lunch!

~~x~~

**So, that's that. It's the end of the first day. I hoped you all liked, and I'm sorry if this looks like a rushed chapter or something. I'd also like to ask you all what do you think about our protagonist? I wanted to make him a likeable MC, and not a smartass, snarky anti-hero. But I think a joke here and there will not make him one of those. After all, these are my least favorite kind of OC. Next, an extra chapter about the daily lifes of lordran High students.**

**Now, to the names:**

**- Ono Daichi: "Ono" is a common surname in Japan, but it can also mean "Axe". "Daichi" mean "Great one" and "First". Since he wilds an axe and it is the first boss.**

**- Ryuuji: It has the ideograms for "dragon" and "the second". Remember that he is not the first dragon to bother us in a bridge. His surname, in case you're wondering, is "Akahashi" which means "red bridge".**

**- Hyuuga Solaire: "Hyuuga" means "Sun", "Sunny place". FULL STOP.**

**- "Stupid cowlick": or "ahoge", it's a way to call a hair Antenna.**

** Thank you again for reading, and stay golden!**


	4. Extra: Daily souls 1

**Now, lets forget about Mukuro's life for a second, and see the school life of other students of Lordran High. After all, the lore of dark souls is not explained very well even in the game itself. Lets avoid this, But maintain the mystery of it too. I hope you all understand. Now, lets see the shool life of the chairman(?) of the Disciplinary committee, Gwyndolin. **

**Dark souls, again does not belong to me, thank tou very much.**

**~~X~~**

Asahina Gwyndolin is the youngest child of Principal Gwyn. He is the president of the Disciplinary committee, the heir of the Asahina Clan after his brother's disappearance, and the captain of the Archery club.

He totally would be a badass and respectful authority figure in Lordran High... If it wasn't for the fact that he is absolutely adorable.

I'm not joking. Gwyndolin is shy, lack any kind of social skills and, since he is too skinny and small to male uniforms, he has a special permission to use Lordran's FEMALE uniform. At least shirt and sweater... With a big checked bowtie no less...

Since he is the president of the Disciplinary committee, Gwyndolin is a "Bully-hunter", which means if you mess with someone, anybody that is not a Hollow or a delinquent, be prepared to a world of pointy arrows up to your sorry ass.

Did I mention that Gwyndolin has Fangirls and Fanboys? From what I heard, when he is not "cursing" delinquents or whoever enters his office without permission (not that he gives any to begin with.), mr. Full-moon is warning other students to bahave themselves. Of course, because of his lack of social skills, he goes from Intimidating to... Cute.

What Gwyndolin intended to say:

_- "Hey, you! Don't you dare break any rule of Lordran, or else an eternal curse and my Darkmoon Blades shall fall upon thy!"_

What he actually said:

_- "H-Hey... You! D-Don't you dare... Break any rules of Lordran... Or else... You'll see! You will be sorry!"_

He is also victim of bullying. Just like his sister, Gwyndolin usually have Soapstone's little yellow notes all over the door to his office. But, if Gwyenevere's notes usually talk about her... "Big qualities", Gwyndolin's notes are a little different. Let's just say that, one of those days, Gwyndolin finally left his office and saw one of Soapstone's yellow notes sticked to his door, and...

"A note from Mr. Soapstone? I wonder what it is about. Maybe Oswald will have a clue or something..."

**'Trap ahead'**

"..."

...

"Oh, whoever you are, I hope you have a Red-Moss medicine, because your posterior will bleed for a entire week! CUUUUURSEEEE YOUUUUU!"

**~~X~~**

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Gwyndolin...? Bro, classes are over. Let's go home!"

"Go away, big sis! Let me be!"

"Aww... Did the bad boys bullied my cute little brother again? Don't bother, Look at me: Those notes are always at my door, But I can live with them."

"But... But I'm the president of the disciplinary committee! People should fear me! They should! Curse this fragile Appearance! Curse it all!"

"Aw~... Don't be sad, bro. Look, let's go home. I'll make my special Omurice just for you!"

"..."

"...?"

***Slide~...***

"I want... I want it with miso-soup. And no vegetables, just rice and chicken."

"Of course, Gwyndolin. Everything to make my brother happy again."

One more thing: usually after his rampage against "sinners", Gwyndolin becomes depressed about his looks, and locks himself in his office until his sister get him out of there. He also likes Omurice a lot.

"Heheh... Look, Ornstein, someone made Baby-face Gwyndolin cry again!"

"Yeah. I hope he recovers himself until tomorrow. His presence is essential to maintain Order in Lordran High."

"Ugh... We don't need a crying babyface here. I'm not babysitting anyone. I already have to deal with you..."

"You see? That's why you're never voted for the student council, Smough..."

"Shut up! Stupid kitty-head..."

"I heard that..."

~~X~~

**Yeah, I hope you all liked this little chapter. Gwyndolin needed more personality than "the androgynous god that looks down on me". His interaction with his family will be upgraded too, and I didn't forget about the Darkmoon Knightness, But I need a perfect situation for her to appear in a believable way. Fans of her, I'm sorry. Stay golden, Yoall...**

**oh, and the names:**

**- Asahina Gwyndolin: "Asahina" means "morning Sun". I think is fitting.**

**- Trap: A way to say, as Aerosmith would, "dude looks like a lady!"**

**-Omurice: A japanese dish of chicken risotto covered by a layer of ommelette.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Yoall! Missed me? I missed you guys too. Sorry if last chapter didn't make any sense, But I promised I'll be more carefully from now on. Since I did a lot of things before my encounters with the Gargoules, this chapter might be a little random. I hope you all okay with that. Thank you for reading. **

**Dark souls doest not belongs to me.**

**~~X~~**

"My, Oh my. Look at those bruises. Now you really look like an undead, Kurokiba!"

I really wanted to say to Naito-senpai to shut up, but I can't. Somehow, this respect I have for senpais can't leave my behavior even if I want it to. Maybe it is Oscar's influence, I dunno.

Here I am again, at the infirmary, patching my bruises and cuts from a previous fight, while Naito-senpai laughs at me and ms. Anastasia is helping me with the bottles of pills and other stuffs. In another corner, Petrus-senpai is reading a book and sighing, probably bored. I can take care of myself, actually, since fights are part of my everyday life.

"Hey, maybe if you help me a little, instead of just laughing, I won't die from these injuries!" Ms. Anastasia gasped at my joke. Okay, I have to admit, that was kinda morbid. Naito-senpai laughed again.

"Nah, I don't mind. Everyone in this world is slowly rotting, anyway. I just don't care about such Things anymore..."

"Hey, Naito! Don't say those things near the infirmary! It may attract bad luck. Just go." Scolded Petrus-senpai. At the other side of the door, I saw the sihlloute of Naito-senpai stand up and walk away to a random direction. Petrus-senpai sighed again. "I'm so sorry about mr. Eeyore. He used to be a fairly Nice guy. But then... Stuff happened. But he is a good assistant when he wants to be."

"Huh... I can't imagine that. But I don't have the happiest memories from school either." I got up from the bed and walked to Petrus-senpai's table. He gave a bottle of Humanity pills and returned to his book soon after. "Having DD sucks... I can't believe I waste half of Lunch-hour here."

"Well, I can't believe you come here everyday even when your Humanity stock is far from empty. I think you like to chat with us."

"..." I blushed. Not doubt about it. I blushed. Damnit. Now I can't believe he saw through my facade. Yes, I like to talk with them, even with Naito-senpai, but I won't say that out loud. It would be uncool. "Yeah..."

"Well, aren't you a lonely guy? Talking to people that cannot leave a place. That's... Sad, even."

"Shut up!"

"Heheheheh... Sorry about it. It was a joke. I actually like to talk with you. Annie wrote that she enjoy your company as much as I do."

Stupid senpai. I know is a joke of his, But still hurts. Ms. Anastasia, on the other hand, made me blush even more. Now, this is a typical reaction of a Healthy boy like me... Minus the word "healthy". Hahahahah... Laugh at my own misery is better than cry...

"Okay. I think I'll go now. See you two later."

"Sure, sure. Just don't get yourself killed."

Ms. Anastasia gasped again. Geez, senpai, sometimes I wonder how come Rhea-sensei ("sensei" as in "nurse" instead of "teacher", since both terms have the same translation.) let him stay with the sick guys like me. Come to think of it, I wonder how Rhea-sensei look like. Is she pretty? Nah... She is a school Nurse. Can't be THAT pretty.

Now, what to do? I'm in the first floor, or the ground floor, walking near the faculty Building, with little to nothing to do. Maybe I should call Solaire to chat... Ah, But he is an "undead" and he is in the roof. Better not get him into trouble. Maybe I can talk with someone and make new friends? Or maybe...

"Hummm... Hum..."

My line of thinking was interrupted when I heard a loud snore nearby. I followed that noise, which was close to the faculty building, and saw this muscular, tall and slightly overweight man sitting in one of the stairs that leads to the building. His epic mustache and physical was Intimidating, But his asleep face and loud snoring ultimately broke this menacing aura. He can't be a student, But I didn't see him in one of the classes, either.

"Hey... Mister..."

"Humm... Hum... Zzzzz..."

"Mister, wake up!" I snapped my fingers a few times in front of him. He opened his eyes, yawned a little and turned his sleepy eyes in my directions.

"Oh, Hello. Sorry if I am in your way or something. I was so lost in my own thoughts I think I fall asleep. This kind of behavior for a teacher in unnaceptable." So, he really is a teacher. I should have known. Stupid me. "So, lad, do I know you?"

"The name's Kurokiba Mukuro. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, what a polite lad." He chuckled. He seems still half-asleep. "Maybe you heard about me, But in case you have not, I'm the Gym Teacher. Tamami Seigemeyer is my name."

Huh... A Gym teacher. I should have knowed by the White-gray track-suit he is wearing. Man, I should really start paying more attention to things. Mr. Siegmeyer sighed again.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Siegmeyer?" I asked. Not that I'm that interested, but I should help someone in need. Oscar's pride and honor is rubbing in my persona again...

"Nah. Don't bother, Kuro-chin. Is just that the Gym is reforming since the first day of school, and I can't enter it. Those nasty guys inside don't respect an old man like myself."

Okay, did he just call me "Kuro-chin"?! Like, a retarted nickname?! I'm not a dog! Holy crap! Why every nickname people gives me is so stupid?! It is even more ridiculous than "whitey"! But, Oh well, I guess it can't helped it. He is older than me, and also a teacher. But I've always thought a cute girl or at least a really close friend would call me like that... But I guess Mr. Siegmeyer is close enough... Somehow.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Using my "good lad" persona, I asked Mr. Siegmeyer. He just yalwned again and reach one hand to the door.

"Please observe..."

***KNOCK KNOCK!***

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, TAMAMI! STOP THAT! IT'LL BE THAT SAME ANSWER AGAIN FOR THE 347º TIME: WE ARE WORKING AS HARD AND FAST AS WE CAN! NOW GO AWAY!"

"Wow..." Now that's some pissed off guy. But I think I can't blame him. I mean, damn, 347 times? Mr. Siegmeyer sure is impatient. I think I'd be in the same mood as that guy if something like that happens to me.

"Y'see, Kuro-chin? People don't respect their olders like they used to." I don't know if he is messing with me or he is really naïve. Either way, he should be waiting here a little longer.

"I guess you should be a little more patient. Mr. Siegmeyer. They said that they're trying their best inside. Maybe if you distract yourself for a while, the Gym will open in no time."

"Hmm... Hummm..."

"Huh...?"

"Hmm... The Gym is still... Still closed... Zzzz..."

Sleeping again. I can't believe it. Its better that way, I guess. He can't no longer bother the guys inside, at least not for now.

Its was fun, I have to admit. Maybe he is a good teacher...

Now, what to do now? Maybe I should train with Janitor Andre. You know, I know him since kindergarden, But I don't know how he keep changing schools. He was the one who thaught me basic fight moves, as he, like his said cousins Boldwin and Ed, was a professional wrestler in his youth. Oh, you don't believe me? That was that time when he protect me from a Bully and then he was fired because he Drop-kicked that poor guy. He was a Bully, But man, that drop-kick was too much...

...

Thinking about that, I think is no wonder why he keep changing schools...

Now his is in Lordran High. I'm happy about it, But I hope he doesn't have any resent from last time. I hope not, he is a great guy.

What to do now?

...

...

***LICK!***

Oh, I did it! I licked my elbow! I finally did it! Oh man, what a Feeling! Ahahahahahah...!

Okay, I should stop my randomness. People might think I'm a Hollow or something. Better find something to pass the time before I go insane. I never knew my afternoon would be that boring without a face to punch. This is what they call "rotine"? That's... Really sad.

"YOU F**CFACES! LET ME OUT! I SWEAR FOR LADY FINA I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL! MARK MY WORDS, YOU PIECE OF S**T-EATERS!

Another scream I hear today. What a loud day. This one in particular, however, I heard next to me, behind the door of a janitor's Locker. Whoever it is, he looks desperate and pissed off. The locker itself was shaking...

"Hey... Is anyone there?" I asked to the locker, or rather the man in the locker. I'm not crazy yet.

"Hoh?! Who is it?! Are you one of the Tsubasa brothers?!"

"Wha...? No."

"Thanks to Fina! Hey buddy, let me out of here! I promise I'll reward you... Someday... Somehow..."

Hey! That's my catchphrase! Oh, wait, no.

So, freeing a man that I don't know who it is? That's not a clever move, But I guess I can trust him... For now. His attention seems to be only in those "Tsubasa Bros", so he has no reason to be hostile to me. I reached the lock of that Locker, and without much difficulty, unlocked it. Then, this slim, blonde young man jump out of it, breathing heavely. I noticed that he is not wearing the jacket of our school, But a golden one with a equally yellow scarf. His hair was also golden, and really spiky. I mean, it could stab somebody's eye out with that...

"Huh... Thanks, I guess, kiddo." He turned to me, his black eyes looking at his savior. He sighed. I guess he can't believe his savior is a skinny, pale undead. O get that alot.

"No problem. But, say, what's with the Tsubasa brothers? They're the ones who locked you in here?"

"Sorry, kiddo. But none of your business. This is private material Between the Fina Gang and those troublemakers..."

The Fina gang? I heard that name before. The gang from Carim district, whose followers are ruthless thugs, But loyal to the leader Kageyama Fina, a lady of unbeatable beauty. No one ever seen her face, But, boy, are rumors numerous...

"Say, kiddo, where is the rooftop?" Golden Boy said, looking around. I guess he is not from this school. Maybe he is from Carim district. "Those winged A-holes like high places. Maybe because of their brain-bird genes, I don't know. But this is the first place I should go to try to find them."

"Oh, I know the way. But you have to take me with you." I said. He turned around to face me, a stern look in his eyes, But them he sighed and laugh it off.

"Tche... Whatever, kiddo. I don't care if you turn into Bird shit. I just want to settle things with them. Any outside damage is none of my business."

"I need to go to check on my friend. If what you're saying is true, I need to be that to help him." Solaire was in the rooftop a day before. Probably he is there today as well. I hope he is okay. Golden boy chuckle again, and stood aside for me to take the lead. "And my name is Mukuro, not kiddo. Thank you very much."

"Yeah. Whatever. The name's Gintoki Lautrec. Lady Fina's most trusted henchman." He said as he caressed his yellow scarf. Well, no time to lose. Let's see those Tsubasa Brothers...

"So, let's go."

"Huh..."

~~X~~

**I guess this chapter was kinda short. But please, bear with it. I'm sorry about it, and I promise next chapter will be longer. Well, stay golden, Yoall.**

**- Tamami Siegmeyer: "Tamami" means "precious jewel/gem". The "tama" csn also mean "ball", "Round".**

**- Tsubasa brother: I was refering to the gargoyles. "Tsubasa" can mean "wing"**

**- Gintoki Lautrec: "Gintoki" means "Golden era". I was just thinking about his armor. Sorry :3.**

**Oh, I would also like to annouce that I have now a account at Fictionpress. Thought licking his own elbow was random enough? Hah! You havent see how Houki Minami can be random! So... If you have some time, Could you all read in some of my originals? I'll appreciate.**

**heres he link: u/985378/Houki-Minami**

**Thanks for reading again. Stay golden!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lordran high 5

**Yeah. I have... No excuses. Not at all. I was so much concentrated in my originals in fictionpress that I ended up delaying this chapter and this story. So sorry about that. I hope you all understand. Well, I know it may sem kinda rushed, But here's a new chapter. Stay golden!**

**~~X~~**

"So... You're not from here, right mr. Lautrec? Where are you from?"

"None of your business, kiddo!"

"It's Mukuro!"

"Whatever. Look, I'll just kick the Tsubasa bros's asses and get the hell out of here. No need to be friendly with a suicidal idiot like you."

And there he was again, being an asshole. Geez, at least he could try to have a conversation. We're practically walking to a warzone, and yet he is still being a total douche. Oh, sorry to try to light up the mood a little.

But I guess he's right. I should be mentally preparing myself for the worst. Solaire may be upstairs, and We... I will have to rescue him if things get out of hand. Lautrec may not be a bad guy, But he will be unrealiable in such situation. Worse, he will probably see Solaire as a dead-weight...

No. Gotta be optimist! Oscar taught you like that! Being hopeless and pessimist will make you hollow. Just take a deep breath and relax. Everything has a solution.

We reached the third floor in no time, too fast for my taste, and without warning or anything, I reached the knob and opened the door. I covered my eyes in reaction to the sudden light, and when my sight came back to normal, I glared to the ground of the rooftop and...!

Nothing.

Yeah. Nothing. No warzone, no massacre, no Bully-beatdown. Just... Silence. Birds chirping, students below chatting But, aside from that, silence. I turned to Lautrec, and he was more dumbfounded than myself.

Oh, look! Solaire is also here!

"Hey, Solaire!" As Lautrec were searching for the said Tsubasa brothers, I walked to my sunbro. He turned his attention to me and we fist-bumped.

"Oh, Hello there, Mukuro! How are you doing? Since you didn't call me, I guess pretty fine!" He smiled at me, and I smiled back. There he was, probably sunbathing again while eating his lunchbox. Ar least he is okay. I sighed, and he aimed his glance to something behind me. "So, who is he? A friend of yours? By the colour and set of his uniform, I can assume he's not from Lordran High."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. His name is..."

***PUSH***

"Hey, Sunguy!" WHOA! What the hell! Did Lautrec just pushed me?! I lost my balance, and ended up kissing the floor, as he faced Solaire. "Did you see two mofos passing by around here?! One of them looks like an asshole, while the other looks like a bitch!"

"Well, sorry, But I can't remember how a 'bitch' or an 'asshole' looks like. Can you give me some more info?"

Again, I don't know if he's joking or just being naïve. Lautrec grunted in frustration, while Solaire was laughing innocently. I guess the Tsubasa brothers aren't here.

"Hahahahah...! Hey, Lauty! We're here! Yohoo~...!"

Too soon. I turned my gaze at the direction I heard that voice, so as Lautrec and Solaire, and saw two shadows above the support of the Roof door. They were wearing Lordran High uniforms, one of them was a bald, muscular guy wearing a baseball cap, with a lone ponytail by the back of his head, and with a Silver aluminium bat at hand, with the sleeves of his jacket pulled up. The other had black, spiky hair and he was wearing google-like sunglasses, not to mention he looked a little older than the other.

"WHOA! Hello there, guys! Let us introduce ourselves!" The shortest, bald one lifted himself up and smile, pointing his bat at us. "I'm the youngest of the Tsubasa bros. With my aluminium bat, I dispose whoever enters our way. Rin is my name! Now, presenting my bro!"

"S'up, I'm the oldest of the Tsubasa bros.!" The other one, with the sunglasses, also stood himself up, positioning beside his said brother and pointing a "finger Gun" at us. "My name is Tsubasa Suzuki, and I burn anyone who dare stand in my way! Together, we are the Tsubasa brothers, and we..."

""... Are going to totally Big Ben you!""

...

Flashy, aren't they? It's not bad of a introduction, not even Lautrec is that shiny. Solaire laughed again, while Lautrec and I sharpen our eyes. Despite the silly intro, if they can insult the infamous Fina Gang, nothing good can come out of them. Once everything is finish, the bald one, Rin, I think, jumped to the Roof floor, carrying his bat on his shoulder, smiling. A typical Bully, delinquent smile. It's not like I didn't saw a bunch of those already.

"S'up, golden boy? How's your hoe? Not showing her ugly face, I suppose?" I looked at Lautrec, and he was gritting his teeth and his eyes... They were bloodthristy. Just wild and pissed off. When he opened his mouth, I could only hear the roar of a monster.

"How DARE you to talk shit about lady Fina! Unforgivable!"

Before I could say something, Golden-boy dashed to the "Bell brothers", pulling out of his pockets two butterfly knives. The smaller brother looked at his bro and smile, turning back to Lautrec soon after.

"Heheheheh... Hotheaded as ever, right, Lautty? Well then..." Rin, I think, was faster than Lautrec, and as blinked my eye, he jumped out of harm's way, making Golden-boy pass beside him as he lifted his bat. Lautrec tried to avoid the hit, But it was too late: The younger of the Tsubasa brothers hit his bat with all of his might on the back of Golden boy. "I won't hold back, golden boy!"

Following the bat attack, Rin, I think, kneeled poor Lautrec on the stomach. The former coughed a little, as he was sent flying to my direction. Luckly for me, the landed beside me. I could laugh at his expensives, yet, this didn't feel right. I mean, I hated when the kids of my class laugh on my face instead of calling the Teacher or something. Lautrec is hopeless as I was. I reached a hand to him...

"Hey, Lautr-...!"

"Fuck off, Kiddo!" But he slapped my hand in refuse. I should be mad, I can't be, really. "I don't need your help. I'll take care of those two myself. Just stay back as I, Lautrec of the Carim District and Lady Fina's most trustworthy man, clean up the floor with those two losers!"

Before I could even protest, Lautrec again dashed against Rin, I think, again, butterfly-knives at hand, and really to kick some serious ass. The younger one seemed a little too excited about it, But the older brother, Suzuki, I guess, lit a cigarette, seeing his brother with nothing But boredom in his eyes. He must the kind "drag-along" bro.

"Ahahahahah! Sir Lautrec sure is funny! I wonder if he's trying to get himself to the hospital." Again, I don't know what is what in Solaire's Head. He was beaming with that smile of his, But that was a nasty comentary. Sun in the Head much?

"Ugh...! You motherfuc-... Gah...!" Back to the fight. Surprisingly, Lautrec broke through Rin's, I guess, defense, cutting his shirt and his skin with it. A superficial cut, But a hit nonetheless. Anger burned in The eyes of the younger brother, as he elbowed Lautrec in the nose and sent him flying backwards. Now, golden boy was on the floor, trying to lift himself, But as he tried to use his hand to support his body, Rin, I think, stepped on it, laughing maniacally. "Hahahahah... What about it, Goldy?! Where's your goddess now?! You're gonna die as you lived: like a bitch!"

"F*ck you, A-hole! I'm gonna Shove that bat of yours into your ass!"

"Why you...!"

***GRAB**!*

"Well, well. 'Die' is a strong word, my friend. Please think before saying something so harmful."

"What the...?!"

"Huh...?" What the hell? When did Solaire get there?! I looked behind and, yes, that was not a illusion. Sunbro practically Flash-step from the edge of the roof to Rin's back. Talking about him, the younger brother was struggling to escape Solaire's grasp, but by the look on his face, his effort was being useless.

"Fuck off, Sun-face!" The bald guy screamed, forming a fist with his free hand and preparing himself to punch Solaire.

"If you insist..." But my sunbro was faster, as he lifted the younger brother and thrown him to a random direction. Rin smashed against the support of the rooftop door, too surprised and awed to even move for a while.

Holy Molly. That guy... Was really Solaire, my sunbro? He just smashed a Bully against a wall using Sheer strenght alone! That was... Actually very cool! I have the most awesome bro ever!

...

... Well, that was uncool.

"Hey, buddy. You alright?" As I was off of my daydream, I saw Solaire reaching Lautrec with a friendly hand. Lautrec, being the jerk he is, slapped it away. Solaire just made a playful "I'm sorry" gesture with his hands, turning his atention back to the younger brother. "Okay, bro. Just stay here while I try to reason with that gentleman."

"Wait, Solaire...!" The younger brother was now trying to pull himself in two feet, But he was trembling a little, as I could see. He may be not as strong as I initially thought, But it was still a threat. I tried to warn my dim-witted, but...

"Uh... Let him be, Kurokiba." A voice sudden was heard next to me. I turned my head to that direction and saw the older brother behind me. Before he could do a thing, I ducked to one side and stood myself in a battle position. Suzuki, I think, however, just sat there, sighing in boredom, and then lit a cigarette. What? Is he just messing with me? "Relax, whitey. I won't do a thing for now. Let's see how my cute little bro do, then I'll decide what I'm going to do. Big brothers should let they little ones shine once in a while, right?"

"..." I said nothing. Truth to be told, I don't sense any hostility coming from him. He just sat there, smoking like the fight in front of him had nothing to do with him.

Back to the fight, The younger brother was now in a Beserker state: swinging his arms and his bat in a frenzy attack. Solaire ducked to a side, while Lautrec tried to hit him. Golden Boy's attack torn Rin's shirt open, But he received a hit on his shoulder in return. The blonde foreign kneed to try to support his injuries, But the younger brother tried to hit him again!

But Solaire appeared behind him and body-slammed his back! Rin was stunned by the attack, But still in two feet. He turned around and tried to hit Solaire, But before he could take two steps, Lautrec stood himself up and pulled Rin's ponytail with all his strenght. The younger brother screamed, But Golden boy did not stopped: he kicked the Tsubasa youngest and pulled his freaking ponytail off! Holy dung pies! That must've hurted like a bitch!

"Aaaah! You asshole!" Screamed the little brother as he stood himself up, crying and trying to find at least a single string of hair where his ponytail once was.

"Hahahahaha! Now, I claim your ponytail as mine, Tsubasa youngest!" Lautrec laughed like a maniac, clutching the strings of hair in his hand like some kind of trophy. That gang stuff... Is serious stuff to these people. Solaire, on the other hand, stepped a few times back, caressing his stupid cowlick defensely. Are you serious?

"Well, it looks like bro need some help." Again, I turned my head to that same direction, now seeing the older brother, Suzuki, standing himself up and sighing a little. Suddenly, I felt a dark aura emiting from him, as he pulled two brass-knuckles and a lighter out of his pockets. He looked at me with bored, yet dark eyes. I'm not stupid, so I put myself in a combat pose, preparing myself for the future conflict. "Sorry about this, Kurokiba. But an older brother must also protect his and his little brother's pride. I hope you understand."

"Kinda..."

"Well, be prepare, then!"

**~~X~~**

**Hey, Yoall. What can I say about this chapter? It may be a little rushed and the cliffhanger seemed a little forced. I was planning to force the fight into a single chapter, But I guess that would Be kinda boring. Well, Sorry about the delay, I'll try to uptead as soon as possible, well, stay golden!**

**Well, about the names:**

**- Tsubasa Rin and Suzuki: Althought the kanji is not the same, "Rin" and "Suzu" could mean "Bell". The bell gargoyles.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, yoall. Guess who's back? Yeah, I kinda didn't receive a positive feedback on my last chapter, but of course, the fault is all mine. I'm truly, truly sorry if the last chapter was really mediocre and I hope this one can wrap things up, or at least balance the good-bad scale in this little story. In this chapter, since I'm feeling kinda experimental, I'll put some anime-shounen references and themes here. if this is gonna end awesome, forced, strange, bizarre or just plain ridiculous, it's up to you. now, to the story!**

**as always, dark souls does not belong to me. Thank you very much.**

**~~x~~**

Heads up, Kurokiba!"

"Ugh...!"

I tried to dodge it, But it was no use: that punch hit me right in the stomach, and I spit some blood because of it. Just five minutes with Tsubasa Suzuki, and I was already tired as hell. What the hell...

I discovered how he "works": he would give me a hammer-kick from time to time, But if I approach too much, a single spinning kick would send me flying to the metal fence in the edge of the rooftop. He was strong, and fast, worse of all: he was unprecticdable. I've received too many kicks and punches to know how fast he is. His brother is the same, But since he is dealing with golden boy and Solaire, I guess I'm safe for now...

There he is again: he jumped towards me, lifting his foot to try to land a Hammer-kick on me. I dodged it and rolled in a circular pattern, reaching his back again. But when I tried to kick him there, Suzuki turned around and kicked me in the stomach, again, sending me flying to the fence. I'm glad I knew he would do this, so that I could block it with my arms crossed. Still hurts like crap, But at least I can still stand. I stood from the ground and put myself back to my fighting stance...

"Say... Kurokiba-kun... Why do you fight me?" But instead of fighting back, the older brother simply crossed his arms behind his back, and sighed. That question... Actually caught me off guard, as I lowered my fists to give him my confused gaze.

"Huh...?"

"Yeah... Y'know... Golden boy is fighting us because we kinda pissed him off, and your air-headed friend is fighting my brother because he think is fun. Me and brother are here because of gang business..." And then those piercing eyes behind black shades turned against me. Suddenly, I felt all my strenght being sip out of me. "But... How about you? You're not one of the Fina member, nor is trying to protect your friends. When I said I was going to intervene, you just stood in my way. But... I can't sense any kind of hostility from you. What gives? Do you really want to fight me?"

"..."

"...?"

"I... I don't know..."

Really... I don't know why I'm fighting. I mean... Solaire and Lautrec are already fighting the younger brother. Of course Suzuki-san would intervene and help his outnumbered younger bro. Me? I just stepped up for him, preparing myself for a fight. I could just stepped out and see those four fight for keeps.

Man... What the hell Am I doing? Do I... Do I like fighting that much? Stepping up into the crossed fire like that. I am... Senseless? All those years fighting bullies I was just using my appearence as an excuse to beat the crap out of others? Or Was I just trying to gain some attention? Why... Why did I stepped up here in the first place? I could've just walked away... Like I could've walked away from the other fights in my past...

"Sorry... But I can't answer that..." I looked to my own feet. What a pathetic Feeling. I feel like garbage now. But before I could sink myself in my own thoughts, a foot kicked me in the guts! I cough a little, stepping back a little. In front of me, Suzuki-san was stabbing me with his stern eyes. Was he... Mad at me?

"If you don't know the answer... Than you're less than garbage, Kurokiba!" He roared. He tighed those brass knuckles of his on his hands and jump toward me. I tried to block it, But he was faster, and punched me in the guts again. Before I could do anything, he lifted his leg and kneeled me right in the face. It wasn't enough to break my nose, but it started to bleed. "What are you?! A lady?! If you don't know the aswer for why you fight, then you're just an animal! A beast! A mindless life form!"

"What...?! I... Uhh!" I couldn't retort him. First, because the Barrage of punches and high-kicks were distracting me, and second because... He was kinda right. Was I... Not different from those bullies back in junior school? Out of nowhere, Suzuki pulled a Paint-spray out of his jacket and pointed it against me, litting his lighter in front of it. Pressing the button, he released a whip of flames against me. It burned my uniform a little, But fortunately no big damage, But I was stumbling a little.

"Kurokiba... You're just a brat! You don't deserve be in the world of True Men!"

The world... Of true men?

Before I could retort him, something was tossed against my side, and pushed me to the protection fence. When I could put two-and-two together, I saw it was Solaire and Lautrec again. They seemed beat up. I turned my gaze back to the Tsubasa brother, and while the younger brother was laughing at us, Suzuki-san was looking me with dissapointed eyes.

I could no longer see, hear or feel a thing. After that scold from Suzuki-san... All my fighting Spirit was gone. No... I guess I didn't had any to begin with. I mean... I could fight... But everything now seem so meaningless. I could fight... But I didn't had any reason to it. Was I... Just like those bullies? Fighting and picking others up for the sake of fighting and picking others up? Was I just luring others to fight me? Everything now to me was blank and quiet. Maybe Lautrec was cursing and calling me things. Maybe Solaire was laughing and telling jokes. I didn't know... I didn't care...

Mom...

"Well... Sorry, But I guess I didn't introduce myself, is it?"

"Huh...?" A friendly voice reached my ear and snapped me back. Lautrec was trying to get himself up, while I was still on the floor, probably looking pathetic. Solaire, on the other hand, was standing up, smiling like always, his arms crossed in front of his chest, the Wind of that afternoon blowing his golden hair in an epic way. He looked like one of those heroes from comic books... It was actually very cool.

"Well... Tsubasa brothers, excuse my rudeness, and let me be known by you two!" And out of the sudden, he lifted both his arms like a bird, ducking his head slightly back, and sniffing the air a little. When he stopped that... Gesture, he sharpened his eyes. So sudden, the younger brother took a few steps back. "My name... Is HYUUGA SOLAIRE! I am a honor member of the Sun gang, helping those in need and casting the darkness away, like our Father Sun itself! Remember that, Tsubasa brothers!"

"The Sun gang?!" The younger brother stepped back again, But, faster than eyes could see, my sunbro dashed to him, his arm forming a hook. Before he could lift his bat, the bald brother was caught in a Lariat move! Right in the throat. He gasped and cough a little of blood. Solaire was still smiling, and stepping hard in the ground, he finished it by pushing his arm while standing still, making the brother fall back and Clash his ass against the floor.

"The Sun gang's signature move: Lighting Spear!"

"Why... You...!" But the younger brother was not beaten yet. Standing up from the floor, he caught back his Silver bat and was about to hit Solaire from the back. But...

***SNAP!***

"What the hell...?!"

"Well... You fuckers already know who I am. But since you're dumb as shit, I'll said one more time!" Lautrec appeared out of nowhere, and wrapped his long, golden scarf around the younger brother's neck. He moved his precious piece of silk to make the brother face him, and then punched him right in the guts. "My name is KINTOKI LAUTREC! Fina gang second in command and Lady Fina's most trustworthy man! Remember that before talking shit about my lady, you squid-breath scum!"

After that, the younger brother was sent flying against the fence. I didn't know why, But the epic, if not silly, speeches were reaching deep in me. The Sheer determination of both fighters were giving me strenght to stood up. Maybe... Maybe I had a motive. No... Wait!

I have a reason!

"Hey, Sunguy, 'Sun gang signature move' my ass! That was a Lariat, and you fucking know it!"

"Heheheh... Sorry, friend. But It's so cool to say that!"

"Tch... Those two... Don't worry, lil'bro... I'm coming!" I saw as Suzuki-san was stepping hard, trying to reach my friends. Before he could do it, however, I stepped up in front on me. He gazed me with those sharp eyes again, But, for some reason, that Intimidation attack... Wasn't working on me anymore. "Tch... Step back, Kurokiba. A brat like you have no right to fight me!"

"I am... I am...!"

"Fine. This is what happens when you not Listen to your olders, kiddo!" He reached his Paint-spray and lighter again, preparing his fire whip again.

"I am Kurokiba Mukuro! I may be not the strongest, or a second in command, or even a good and reliable friend...!" I reached my jacket and wrapped it in a single whip itself. In a swiff move, I snapped the lighter off Suzuki-san's, althought my jacket was burned a little. Seeing him without his most powerful weapon, I tossed my burning cloth away and dashed to him. "But if there's something I am good at is bashing bullies and troublemakers... BECAUSE THE ONLY THING THEY CAN DO IS HARM AND THREAT PEOPLE LIKE ME!"

"You... You...!" I prepared a punch against him. Seeing that his flamethrower was not going to work now, he tossed his Paint-spray to a random direction and prepared a punch himself. In the end, since he was taller and his was longer, he reached me first, landing a breaking punch right in my chest. I gasped and cough a bit of blood. My hand, which was trying to reach his face, weaked up, and fell from his hand down. "Huh... All talk... But I guess this is enough for you, Kurokib-..."

Before he could complete his speech, using the remaining of strenght in me, I reached his collar with my Falling hand and grip it. He gave a surprised Gasp, and before he could react, I pushed him closer and headbutted him right in the nose. I heard a cracking noise, I probably break his sunglasses. I could feel his hot blood Running down my forehead, and he start twitching under my grip. In the end, silence. I didn't feel like talking. And he was probably unconcious or in the verge of being.

"Ehe... Eheheheh... I was... Wrong... Kurokiba..." I heard above my head. I turned my head up, and in a fast and surprising move, Suzuki-san reached his arms around me and... Hugged me. I am now staring at his face, and behind his broken sunglasses, his green eyes were giving me a brotherly aura. "Welcome... To the world of true men..."

"Suzuki-san..."

"You are... You are... A man, now, Kurokiba..." He said, slowly sliding to a side, his grasp around me weaken with the passing seconds. In the end, he colapsed on the floor, unconcious. We've won. The other brother was out of comission as well, and Lautrec was now stealing some money from him. Solaire could only do his little silly gesture to the Sun. Me? I could only stare at the fallen delinquent beside me.

So... I guess this is my reason. I fight because... I don't want others to suffer what I've suffer. Is not exactly a good reason. But is the best I have. This is the reason... Keeping me away from hollowing. If the way to hell is filled with good intention, then so be it, I won't let any Bully to haunt this place...

"Huh~... Good show. Good show indeed, mister Kurokiba."

"What...?" Snapping me back to reality, I turned my head around to see a student, probably one or two years older than me, with black, smooth hair with a strange yellow beret, shades under his yellow eyes and wearing the jacket of his uniform as a cape, standing in the exit door, resting his back against the frame of the passage. In the right sleeve of his jacket, there was a small piece of red cloth reading "Disciplinary comitee"...

...

I'm screwed, ain't I?

"Oh! Hello there, mister Kirishima!" Out of nowhere, my sunbro, with a few bruises in his face, reach a hand around my shoulders for support and smiled to the new character. I turned around and, surprisingly, Lautrec was nowhere to be seen.

"Good afternoon, mister Hyuuga. I guess your lunchbreak was more... Exciting this time around. Am I correct?" Huh? What the hell? I mean, me and Solaire are clearly beaten and out of a fight, yet, that guy seemed quite elated (did I get that one line right?) to be here. I wonder. The said other student came closer and bowed. "You must be Kurokiba Mukuro. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kiriyama Oswald. I'm am a member of the Disciplinary comitee of Lordran High."

"Er.. Likewise, mr. Kiriyama." I bowed as well. We lifted our heads in the same time and, the moment we crossed gazes, I turned my eyes to other direction. I'm embarassed. A member of the student Disciplinary comitee here after a brutal fight. That was just uncool. Well, Hell or heller, here I go. "Look, I know I can't escape detention or worse, But... Can I have my word about the event? I mean..."

"What are you talking about, dear Kurokiba?" Oswald, however, laugh it off and reach his hand to pet me in the head. Was this suppost to calm me? To the tell truth, that's a little creepy. I don't know if he's just messing with me before giving me the bad news or just hitting on me. Either way, I am now uneasy. "Huhuhuhuh... Don't worry. Those two are nothing But trash. You and mr. Solaire, however, did me a great favor by putting the Tsubasa Bros. Out of comission."

"Wait... So, you're not gonna report us?"

"No~pe. In fact, I'll give you both an extra point for helping in school matters." He smiled. Again, too creepy to my taste. Seconds later, however, he leaned his head Foward, making the cap of his beret cast dark shades on his eyes. "I'd hate to press anything AGAINST you, mr. Kurokiba. But, y'know, school matters are School matters. Please, don't go Hollow."

"O-Okay..."

"Don't worry, Oswald. Mukuro is a good kid!" Solaire light the mood by smiling back to him. Oh, how I envy his innocence. That guy... Was creepy.

"Is that so? So I'll have a worry less in my note. However, if you see any problems or any student breaking the rules, don't hesite to report me." Yeah, like that would happen. Seconds after an akward silence, the school bell rang, announcing the end of lunchbreak. Oswald flicked the cap of his beret, pointing his golden orbs back at us, then smiled. "Well... It looks like lunchbreak is over. Now, gentlemen, would you kindly go back to your classes? Don't make me report you two."

"No problem, Oswald. We're going." Laughing one more time, Solaire jockly saluted the black figure and took his way downstairs. I bowed one more time and did the same. In the Middle of the stairs, I turned around to my sunbro.

"Hey... Solaire... Do you know him?"

"Huuh~... Yeah, I mean, kinda. Oswald is a transferred student from Carim district. From what I heard of, his family has a legacy of law enforcers and policemen. It was because of that Gwyndolin chose him as his right-hand in the Disciplinary committee."

"Wow... Sounds important."

"Yeah... But I heard some nasty rumors about him too. Apparentely, he can be bribed pretty easily." And after that, Solaire laughed. Well, that was surprising. He did not seemed uptight like Gwyndolin. He was playful and, althought creepy (okay, I'll stop.), very amicable. But better not to mess with him. "Also, I heard that he and Mr. Lautrec had some... Problems in the past, back in Carim district."

"..."

"So much that he jumped from the roof just to not face mr. Oswald. I think the incident was really THAT bad..." Yeah. I can imagine Golden Boy jumping out of his troubles' way. Now, I wonder what happened to him. If he's remotely human... Meta-human, he'll need another kind of Lady Fina... Lady Mor-Fina, that is!

...

What the hell is wrong with me?

"That's good news I guess. I hope golden boy is alright."

"Yeah. Me too. We should Hang out one of these days!" Trust me, pal. Even I, who was with him for literally five minutes, was thinking this was a bad, bad idea.

In the end, we parted ways, and I took my way to the my classroom. Unfortunately, however, I was too late, since a pair of fierce, red eyes stabbed me as soon as I entered the room.

"Mr. Kurokiba... Please be aware that I'm not patient with late students. Since this is your first time, I'll let that one pass. But..." And my homeroom teacher, a tall, pale woman with ebony hair, fierce red eyes, a large book under her arm and wearing an all-black suit said that to me. Granted, I was actually relieved. From what I heard of, Ms. Aidou Fuuka were one of the most strict teachers in Lordran. She could move like no one, faster that eyes could see, like she simply multiple herself during class, and I heard also that she'd hire a student to be her spy in every class. Not to mention, rumors said that she was one of the bosses of the Mist gang.

That scary lady was... My homeroom teacher. Just my luck.

"I'm sorry... Aidou-sensei..." I lowered my head in Shame.

"Huuuh~..."

"What...?" But When I back it up, The first thing I saw was Aidou-sensei's eyes staring at me. I stumbled back, but, under closer inspection, I noticed that her eyes were actually... Kinda concerned. She touched my forehead, and a sting of pain hit right there.

"It's bleeding. The wound probably clot, But you'll get an infection if you're not careful. Huh... Kids these days..." She sighed, and then pulled out a pack of bandages out of her table to give it to me, sitting on her chair after it. I was dumbfounded. I looked at the small box in my hands, then back to her. To the box, and back to her. A small figurative vein of rage popped in her head. I've upset her. "What are you waiting for? A summoned phantom? Go back to your seat. Treat that wound of yours there."

I bowed to her, saying sorry all the way. I'd hate to upset a teacher, even more if she happens to be leacturing me for the rest of the semester or year. I dashed back to my seat, and sat it there. Aidou-sensei sighed yet again and then started her lecture.

I stitched a bandage in my forehead and sighed. The pain would go away, But the talk I had with Suzuki-san would stay. So... That's my reason. Fight so that no becomes a victim of bullies anymore. I don't know if that's noble or just plain stupid, But this is the only reason I have in mind.

World of true men, eh?

~~X~~

**So... What do you guys think? I little more deep into our chosen undead, as well some character development, albeit a little forced. I took the "true's men world" from my favorite arc in Steel Ball run and, I have to said, Thanks araki. Now, what do you guys think is best: to write a new chapter of Daily souls or start a new arc with Mukuro? I'm a little splitted here.**

** Thanks for reading again, now, up to the names!**

**- Squid-breath scum: it's a rather rude slang term. Apparentely, the smell of squid, dried squid, smells almost like semen. So lautrec is saying that Rin's breath smells like semen, or rather, he is a c*ck-sucker.**

**- Kiriyama Oswald: "Kiriyama" can mean "misty mountain". I kinda ignored him in my first walkthought, and since he is in one of the taller places in the undead burg.**

**- Aidou Fuuka: By her description and appearence, try to say her name out loud a few times. Does it ring any bells? :3**

** Well, I guess that's that. Stay golden, yoaal. until next chapter~**


	8. Extra: Daily souls 2

O&S

**So, since the "first bell" arc is finished, I guess I'll go with the "daily souls" chapter one more time. I don't know about you guys, But I think this story is getting a little too dark. Granted, is Dark souls, and not even Anor Londo is roses and unicorns. But I guess this chapter of daily souls is darker that I've originally though. Maybe I'm letting the story grow some beard after all. Not everything in the game can be coated with sugar and cream of an AU story.**

**Well, good read. I hope you all like it!**

**As always, Dark souls does not belongs to me.**

.

~~x~~

.

Shishio Ornstein, the lion of Lordran high, the dragonslayer. He is... The vice-president of the student council, besides treasurer Gough, secretary Ciaran, manager of general affairs Artorias and, of course, Gwynevere-kaichou herself. From what I heard of, Ornstein-senpai comes from a long lineage of strong, proud kendokas, or kendo-practitioners, and because of this, his takes his duties and seat very seriously.

He is also a Bully hunter, or rather, an anti-bullying enforcer. Granted, he is the smallest member of the council besides ms. Ciaran, But his kendo-training as well as his fast, strong legs and eletric batton, makes him a deadly enemy. Case in point: if other members of the school body needs reports or witnesses to act, Ornstein-senpai seek and fight bullies head on!

"Hey, Artorias, have you seen Ornstein around?"

"..."

"Artorias...?"

"Wait for it..."

***RUN! HE'S NOT SHITTING AROUND! RUN!***

"There you go. As usual..."

He is also a former-Delinquent. If his bleached hair and flame-like kickass ponytail don't ticks you off already, his seat and table in the student council room are full of... "Trophies": jackets, knives, emblems and even some strings of hair and teeth.

"Ornstein, for the love of the Sun, please clean up your table. You're the vice-president."

"Only if you clean up yours, Gough. Put your wood and flutes elsewhere."

"..."

"..."

"Fair enough, I guess."

Despite his rough background and fierce appearance, Ornstein-san is kind and very friendly. This might be the reason why he's the only one who talks with... Smough.

Yamada Smough is maybe one of the most despised students of the second-years (maybe after "Giant Dad" or so...) and the school as a whole. The exact polar-oppose of Ornstein-senpai. Son of a yakuza, that fat bastard thinks he owns the school, and whoever tries to say otherwise usually meet a long and painful session with his "execution hammer", a wooden bat filled with nails and other nasty things. I've also heard that he steals lunchboxes and money from his "victims". Not even the teachers like him that much...

With a superiority complex on his truly, of course he's aiming to be part of the student council. But I guess even Gwynevere-kaichou can get tired of his shit. So, together with Ornstein-senpai, Smough is a Bully-hunter. As the old saying goes, "pay evil into greater evil".

Their Relationship is one-sided. While Ornstein-senpai treats him as a partner and, maybe, as a friend, Smough sees him as an arrogant idiot, a "tight-ass" momma's boy. Well, the Shishio family is pretty well known around here, but the lion of Lordran is not like that at all. Mix that with the jealous for being a honored member of the student council and you'll have pure, destilated, But unreasonable, hate for such noble warrior.

Hell, I don't even know Smough and I hate him already.

.

X~**~ THIRD PERSON P.O.V. ~~X**

.

"Good job today, Smough-san." With his typical blue cloth hanging from the sleeve of his jacket, the vice-president cloth, and a silver insignia with a drawing of a lion attached to his front pocket, a small, slim blonde with a fiery red-ponytail waved a friendly hand to a bald, muscled mountain of a man sitting at the Stairway of the faculty room of Lordran highschool. The former just grunted in disgust.

"Kuh... Piss off, Kitty-face." He said back, biting the dried persimmon in his hand, which he... "Borrowed" from a past delinquent. Of course, the said troublemaker wouldn't able to chew for a while, so not biggie. "Get out of here. Go sniff some catnip or whatever."

"Hahahahah." Ornstein took that one as a joke, sitting next to Smough. "Good one, buddy. Maybe you'll be a comedian in the future. If you don't end up in Jail, that is..."

"Tch..."

"Oh, right... Here!" The blonde and skinny one shoved a hand in his pocket and pulled out something. Even though he didn't want to see it, curiosity was Smough's hundredth flaw (what? It's true.), making him turn his head and aim his gaze to Onrstein's palm. There, he saw a small, handmade wooden insignia, with a figure of a rhinoceros crafted on it. "I know you want to be part of the student council, but unfortunately, Gwynevere-kaichou can't let you be for a while. In the time being, since we're partner, you can have this! I made it myself!"

"..."

"Take it. You've been helping me quite enough. I don't approve your methods, but you're on the good side at least." Then, the lion of Lordran handed the small present to the executioner, standing up from the floor and taking his way to home. "Just wait a little longer. We still on the second-year. One day, we'll be working together in the student council."

And then he went, leaving his so called friend on him own. Smough was dumbfounded for a moment, looking at the direction little Ornstein went just a few moments ago, and then to the small present in his hand. A small gift of faith, of partnership, handed to him, the most hated student of Lordran highschool. The vice-president trusted, with the heart of a true brother of arm, Smough of all people. The proof of that was in his hands. He proof of total brotherly love...

But Smough could only eye that small gesture of friendship with hate...

"Fucking kitty-face. Who the hell he think he is?!" And the executioner tossed his small gift against the floor, shattering it completely. But it wasn't enough to sane his wrath, and he lifted a foot to stomp the remaining into Dust. As one last gesture of assholeness, he spitted on the floor. "I don't need your partnership. I don't need you at all! You'll see kitty-face! YOU WILL SEE THE RISE OF THE GREAT EXECUTIONER SMOUGH! AS WELL AS YOUR OWN DOWNFALL!"

And then, all went to silence...

.

**~~X~~**

**.**

**Again, I don't know if this was on character or not. The lore does explain some things, but the Relationships as well as their personality are a total mystery. But I guess I should not grow attached to the characters, after all, they're all gonna die in the game anyway... (ehehehehehe...)**

**But I've always thought that maybe Ornstein, when he is not raping you with a goddamn spear, is a pretty decent guy when with his fellow knights. I mean, hell, if he can stand a canibalistical asshole, that otherwise would kill him to steal his eletric powers, he can be either a true doormat of a demi-god or a genuinely nice guy. Ciaran and Gough, as well as what is implied with artorias unused quotes, are good and polite NPC's (and a tough boss), Onrstein can't be different.**

**Now, if a blind dragon, a shit-eating worm from hell and a fallen king hate your guts, you know you are in the wroooong path, buddy.**

**There aren't many names in this chapter, right? Well, let's use which are:**

**-Shishio Onrstein: "Shishio" means "strong and still", But it can also mean "lion man".**

**- Yamada Smough: "Yamada" is the most common surname in japan as previously stated. It means "mountain field" (I know I've already used that analogy. I promise I'll stop and try to be a little more creative. Thank you kindly...)**

**Everything said? Good. Stay golden!**


End file.
